1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to parking brakes for vehicles and, more specifically to a parking brake system that can either manually, semi-automatically, or automatically control a parking brake for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a parking brake for a vehicle such as a mowing vehicle. Many present day zero-turn radius mowing vehicles include parking brake systems to ensure that the vehicle is safely parked and cannot roll from a parked position. Current parking brake systems use manual levers or foot pedals to operate the brakes in which some of the systems require the operator to exert substantial force to operate.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a new parking brake system for a vehicle. It is also desirable to provide a parking brake system for a vehicle that can manually, semi-automatically, or automatically control a parking brake for the vehicle. It is further desirable to provide a parking brake system that can be used for zero-turn radius mowing vehicles to ensure that the vehicle is safely parked and cannot roll from a parked position. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a parking brake system for a vehicle that meets at least one of these desires.